I am Perseus
by Ayamgaius
Summary: Life's weird you know,one minute its cookies and ice cream the next its excruciating pain and heartbreak. I thought i had seen it all but it seems that the fates still have a lot in store for me .After the war with Gaea i was trying to go to college with Annabeth in New Rome, retire have kids you know the usual little did I know I've been the deceived the whole time.
1. After the calm comes the shitstorm

Percy POV

"My life sucks, that's was going though my mind. I am currently being dragged towards the throne room in chains, you might ask what did I do wrong the simple answer is nothing, well maybe I did steal some candy from the Stoll's but in my defense the candy was blue and irresistible but that doesn't warrant being dragged to the throne room. My escort aka Hermes pokes me in the back so I can pick up the pace but if I am going to die well I might as well piss off some gods right,so being me I abruptly sat down causing him to glare at me and I glare back. He whacks me in the head with his staff and u reluctantly continue moving, I see the nymphs and minor gods look at me in pity and I just look away.

"Soon we reach the throne room and I am forced to bow before the gods. I see them looking at me blankly and some like Zeus and Athena looking smug. Right now I can only wonder what I am soing here.

Flashback

The war with Gaea was locked in a painful stalemate and we were starting to get frustrated,as we cut down one monster another takes its place, out of the corner of my eye I see Gaea killing demigods left right and center.

"Remember when I said it was a stalemate well scratch that, we were loosing badly. Out of nowhere I see a spear being hurled toward Annabeth, not on my watch, I didn't survive Tartarus just to watch her die because of a stupid spear, so me being me I ran to intercept the spear and just in time too, I looked around for the person that threw it and saw Gaea smirking. At that moment I felt a dam of power break in me and I also felt unimaginable rage towards Gaea for trying to kill the love of my life, on that happy note I charged at Gaea.

"We went back and forth and after a while, my movements were getting sloppy and Gaea noticed this and started increasing the power and speed in her strikes, "is that all demigod, is this what Olympus has to offer I must say I'm disappointed" Gaea spat I would have made a witty come back but honestly I was just too tired. " I'll take great pleasure killing all those you care about including that spawn of Athena, she will make a great prize for one of my sons, I will tear your home apart and I will end the reign of those puny Olympians"/p

"All I saw was red, it was like I was no longer in control of my body and when I regained my bearings I saw my sword sticking out of Gaea on instinct I started saying "(Επιδιώκω τον γιο του ποσειδώνα Ο Θεός των θαλασσών, ο σεισμός και ο καταιγισμός σου βάζουν στο χάος για να ξεθωριάσουν και να μην επιστρέψουν ποτέ) "I Perseus, son of Poseidon god of the seas, Earthshaker and storm bringer curse you in the name of chaos to fade and never return, begone". After that all I saw was black.

"When I woke up I felt more powerful, in tune with the earth I saw my reflection and I gasped at my eyes they were the normal sea green but with specks of brown. In that moment I knew that I had absorbed Gaea's powers, how I didn't know and when I tried to access the powers I encountered a wall but I couldn't get past it, almost immediately I felt incredibly weak to the point that I couldn't stand any longer and I gracefully fell face first on the ground, minutes later Hermes came in and bound me in celestial bronze shackles.

End of flashback

"Perseus Jackson your service to the gods is no longer required" Zeus said and I just looked around dumbly hoping that this was just a sick joke but knowing my luck it wasn't. I looked around the gods faces to see them smirking at me even my father and Annabeth. The only people with remorse in their eyes were Hestia and surprisingly Ares. I was snapped back to reality when Zeus said I was going to be stripped of my achievements and my powers and with that Poseidon stood from his throne and disowned me I felt my powers over the seas leave me only to come back after a few seconds.

"I glanced up to see Poseidon crease his brows in confusion "brother it seems the sea does not want to leave him, I can't remove his powers" "then we will have Hectate increase his demigod scent so monster can find and dispose of him quickly". While all this was happening I didn't speak. "any last words" Zeus asked "I wish to speak with Lord Ares and Lady Hestia privately" "make it quick" and with that we walked out of the throne room with them.

"Perseus we are so sorry for this, we didn't know of this until after you defeated Gaea we tried to talk them out of it but that had been their plan all along, the big three pact was a lie, your mother was just one random mortal that was used to make the prophecies go in their favor and now that it's done they want to cast you to the mortal world, I am so so sorry that this is happening to you" Lady hestia was sobbing by now, "do you want to be my champion punk" I was too surprised and was gapping like a fish(oh the irony) I just nodded slowly, with that he shot a beam of red light at me and to say it hurt would be a serious understatement, when the pain subsided I felt taller, stronger, faster and more attuned with my senses then hestia asked me the same thing and I nodded, I expected it to be like Ares's but instead it was a warm feeling that flowed through me, I heard a gasp from hestia and she summoned a mirror form me, my eyes were now kaleidoscopic, changing colors from green to red to purple to blue every second, where the other colors had come from I didn't know but I honestly didn't care.

"And with that we reentered the throne room then Zeus aimed his master bolt at me "Any last words sea spawn" Zeus asked gleefully, I smirked and flipped the bird, the last thing I saw was Zeus's face going red and blasting me with the bolt and everything going white.

I hope you like this first chapter please comment what you think about it

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any other book or movie i might eventually use.


	2. Captured

PERCY POV

I woke up feeling like I had been burnt alive, groaning as I remembered what happened I looked around to see that I was in a desert I stood up an tried walking, where to I don't know all I knew was that I was walking.

Reflecting on what happened in the throne room I broke down crying, so from the start my life has been a lie, my mom never loved me, I was just a a pawn in their quest for survival, at that thought I growled cursing myself for being so stupid for falling for their deceit, I made a promise never to let it happen again.

After walking for what felt like hours I made it to civilization, I was going to a store to get some clothes when I heard a growl from behind I put my hand in my pocked only to find out that riptide was gone. I inwardly cursed, that's when I saw it, I don't know what to call them because I have seen werewolf's and they didn't look like this, these guys looked like a wolf and a human had a baby.

The wolf thing came at me, with my weakened state I barely has enough time to duck, he started slashing and punching but I dodged all his attacks I could see he was getting frustrated and I inwardly smirked and went on the attack, as I was gaining the upper hand, I suddenly felt a sharp sting in my neck and black spots started dancing in my eyes, I turned around to see another wolf thing smirk at me, the last thing I heard was him saying the school would have fun with me and then I blacked out.

I woke up on a metal table feeling restraints on my arms and legs.

"Subject 3 is awake."

I tried twisting my head toward the voice and, in remembering I couldn't move, mentally swore. I was completely numb. I shifted my eyes instead and saw a young woman with short brown hair and bored brown eyes staring at me. She wore a white lab coat.

"Finally." She glared, like I was the one responsible for keeping her waiting while I slept off whatever drug they gave me to keep me asleep . She turned her nose up. "I've been waiting for hours." " well bitch if it were up to me I would have taken longer to wake up." I snapped back at her.

Instead of replying me, she just stabbed me and took a sample of my blood and sedated me again before she left me on the table, glaring at her one last time I succumbed to the drugs in my system and let Morpheus claim me.

 _Linebrea_ k

I woke up again to see the woman looking at me with curiosity and amusement. "What are you. " instead of answering I just growled at her and she glared at me and suddenly had a sadistic grin plastered on her face. "I am going to have so much fun with you". As she said this fear started seeping into me, as I assumed this was the beginning of horrible things to come.

 _Linebreak_

A few hours later one of those wolf things entered with a weird looking stick, another one came and loosened my restraints and pushed me to a weird looking tread mill, like those things that guinea pig's ride only difference being I was the guinea pig, I glared at him only for him to hit me with an electric stick "run" he grunted, so I started off in a jog but he kept on hitting me with the electric stick and telling me to move faster. Every time I slowed down he kept hitting me. I ran for gods know how long and when I couldn't run again, I collapsed and I blacked out.

That was my routine every day for 2 weeks. They forcefully make me run till I can't run aga, the made me carry weights that no one my age and size had any business carrying, they would put me in a maze and if I take too long they would activate my shock collar. I only got 2 hours of sleep a day and no food or water, I wonder how I am not dead, but today was different, today Cassandra ( The woman that came on my first day) came in with a plate of stale bread and some water and set it in front of me, without wasting any time I quickly ate the tasteless bread and water, after heating I asked "why " "since you have shown incredible strength and agility that even our best experiment haven't shown, we have decided to set you up for project apocalypse" "and what is that" "oh its then we alter your DNA and include that of an animal, don't worry as excruciatingly painful as it is you will love it". I just stared at her crazy retreating figure with disgust, and on that happy note I want to sleep, at least if I am going to be one of their experiments I might as well live long enough to survive and escape from this wretched place

I made a promised that day that whatever it will take I will survive. I will not be the weak boy that will be sent on errands anymore, I will grow in power and have my revenge. First on the Olympians, then on the school.

Another chapter. Please review and comment.  
Also who should Percy be paired with. It might be a new character, max, anyone really, but no one from CHB.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or maximum ride.


	3. Mutation, Pain and more pain

PERCY POV

I woke up to the sound erasers banging my cage. They dragged me to the lab and restrained me to the metal table, minutes later, Dr Cassandra came in with wired looking syringe filled with a colorless liquid "what is that " I asked fearfully "oh this little thing, this is cuttlefish DNA, very painful little thing but has a higher survival rate, well now enough talk more screaming" and with that she plunged the syringe into my chest.

Pain excruciating, overwhelming, agonizing pain that's all I felt, although it wasn't life swimming in the Styx but it was close. Every cell in my body, every nerve was overwhelmed with pain. Don't know for how long but I no that when I woke up I was in a different cage. I looked around and it was like my former cage but slightly bigger,I looked at my arms and saw they were transparent but they where still there, I focused and it changed back to its normal tan complexion, camouflage I thought, minutes later erasers came in, I quickly tried to blend in with my surroundings then I remembered I was still wearing pants, and it would be weird to see pants suspended in thin air, with that the erasers grabbed me and I was forced to be completely visible again.

I was taken to the lab again and saw my nightmare in the form of Dr Cassandra who smiled gleefully when she saw me "I see you have already learnt how to use your abilities so that said we move back to the endurance tests" I could only groan, this was going to be a long and painful eternity for me.

Linebreak

The past few days have been torture for me but my promise to myself to survive is the only thing keeping me going. Today I was scheduled for another DNA infusion this time it was a gazelles DNA and like last time it was painful.

It has been a month now I am either in my cage in the lab or undergoing the torture they call an endurance test, but today I have a feeling that something terrible is going to happen to me, well something terrible is always happening to me but this time I can't help but feel goosebumps. That night I was brought to the lab and I thought it was for another DNA infusion, well technically it was but this syringe didn't have the normal colorless liquid instead it had some thing that could only be described as liquid fire "honey since you have shown tremendous success we are going to step things up a notch, this right here, is a Phoenix DNA, and you my dear are the lucky person that it's going to be used on. Normally when giving an avian related DNA we hollow your bones so" ""Doctor Cassandra?" A man with a very big nose slipped into the room, followed by an Asian lady and a masked man. "Can we assist you in any way?"  
"Oh yes, always. I'm looking for the . . ." She rummaged in a cupboard. ". . . No, the sharp one . . . oh, where is . . . Ah-ha!" She held up a rather pointy looking stick..  
"We'll just start preparing the Subject." The Asian lady bowed her head. This is the end I thought this is how I die, I was broken out of my thoughts by one of the whitecoats "Someone hand me a numbing shot, please !" The big nosed man spoke through gritted teeth sounding incredibly irritated. Mask-Man gave him a syringe which Big-Nose gladly jammed into Percy's arm. He immediately went limp, eyes glazing over.  
"Okay." Dr Cassandra said dreamily. She had to be out of it. No one in their right mind would do this. I blinked rapidly and my chest rose and fell faster than it should have. I didn't like seeing my ribs.  
"Are you ready now, dearest?" She asked Percy. She smiled brightly. "We're going to work on your bones today! Isn't that exciting?"

"How many hits can you take? That's todays experiment." The "doctor" pursed her lips and brought the stick down again. I was gasping, sobbing, tears streaming over my cheeks, mixing with the blood on the floor.  
my mouth opened again but Doctor Cassandra ran in front of me and kneeled down, and with that I lost consciousness

When I woke up he whip marks on my back were nearly healed from my beating. I knew i was gonna have some nice scars though. I didn't want scars. They reminded me of the pain and the pain reminded me of what they did here. I was starting to get feeling back in my body, so I didn't feel too bad. They didn't even bother strapping me in anymore, which was dumb on their part. If I could just . . . got it! I pushed myself up right and doubled over, gasping. The pain had toned down quite a bit but it was still there.

I spent the next couple of minutes working on my limbs, trying to get the blood flowing. Then I slipped off the bed I groaned and lunged forward, searching for anything sharp. The only thing I found was a scalpel.  
I attacked the wall. Not that it did any good. There's only so much a scalpel can do. Escaping is not one of its properties.  
The door opened behind me and, still in escape-mode, I hurled the small knife at it as hard as I could. It wedged itself in the wood, an inch from someone's eye. Dr Cassandra's to be exact. She stared at me, stricken, then looked at the scalpel in the door, then back at me.  
"Oops." I grumble. She pulled the blade out and set it on the counter.  
"I see you're doing better." I growled  
"honey today you are going to the arena to test your fighting prowess".

Erasers pushed the door opened and in tow grabbed my arms. I ripped away and punched one, but something caught me from behind. The eraser squeezed harder at my neck and I gasped for air. My eyesight was going foggy. Black was edging in.

"No, don't kill it!"

That was the last thing I heard.  
I woke up to darkness. I fell asleep to darkness so it was logical to wake up to it also.  
I was moving. The ground under me was rising, taking me with it.  
Wondering what was happening, I stood up shakily. I felt for a wall and found one. My other hand reached the opposite wall as well. The elevator wasn't very big – my elbows were still bent.  
The car stopped with a jerk. I stumbled for a second before regaining my senses. The door steamed and started rising. I blinked as a bright light invaded my vision. I took my time getting used to the light, then stepped out into what could only be called an arena.

There was a girl in the middle, fighting stance at the ready.

Brown wings rose above her. "This is going to be pain in the ass" I thought


	4. The Fight

MAX POV

Angel was huddled against me, her white wings tucked in. I let my own brown ones hang limp. Fang was sitting on the other side of our dog crate. You could say it was a little experiment. That's what we were. Experiments. We didn't know where we came from, only that the School, the evil corporation that took babies and injected them with animal DNA, stole us and gave us avian blood. So that's where the wings came in.  
The School didn't care about the kids it used for their "projects". We were "its" to them, just a thing they could torture and mess with. They tested us everyday, checking our heart rate, making us run hour after hour, until we just dropped from exhaustion. Then we were stuffed back into our "living quarters" a.k.a. dog crates.  
I should probably explain who "we" are.

My names Max. Then there's Fang, the dark, mysterious one, and Iggy, who was blind from another of the Schools experiments. They tried to enhance his night vision. It didn't go quite as planned. The three of us were the oldest at seventeen.  
Motor Mouth Nudge was twelve, then eight-year-old Gasman (not gonna tell you how he got HIS name), and Gazzy's six-year-old sister Angel, who could read minds, and was currently snuggled against me.

The six of us were the only surviving bird kids.

Linebreak

Angel whimpered. "They're coming."  
Who's - oh. I hold her close as the door bursts open and whitecoats stream in. At the head?  
Jeb.  
Of course it was. Who else?  
No one but Dr Cassandra , the psychopathic lunatic who claimed to be (and probably was) the top Injector. The two of them together? Not a good sign. "Ah, Maximum." Jeb smiled at me. I scowled. "What do you want?" His smile faded into a frown. Dr Cassandra crouched down, a dreamy look on her dull face.  
"You're going to help! I have a project I've been working on and I need to test it out." She smiled. I winced. Whoever this "project" was, well, I felt for them.  
"Yes, Max" Jeb said. "Subject 3 has recently been found to be quite tolerable to a variety of experiments" -In other words, the torture sessions didn't kill the kid - "and we'd be delighted if you would do the next test for us."  
I was seething. They think I'd "test" some kid they'd hurt and tried to kill? No!  
"Yeah? Well I'd be delighted to kick your butt."  
Jeb frowned again. "You're not making this easy for yourself. Just listen to me -"  
"No you listen to me ! I'm not your pawn! I won't hurt someone I don't even know because you tell me to! I won't do to someone what you've done to me! To us! To every kid in this freakin' School!" I raged, my hands clenched around the metal bars of the cage.  
Dr Cassandra pursed her lips and beckoned at the door. Gruesome creatures, Erasers were. An experiment fail if I ever saw one. Half man, half wolf. Something along the lines of werewolves. Only these guys were real.  
One ripped the bars of the cage away and started towards us. I'd huddled back in the corner with my flock. Whitecoats grabbed at us, Erasers grabbed at us, there was screaming and shouting and pushing and fighting and next thing I knew I was thrown into a white room. It was large, large enough for me to fly. On one wall, half-way up, a see-through glass pane was placed for observations, I guess. Whitecoats peered out with clipboards and computers. They typed and wrote furiously as I looked around.  
My flock was there as well. They weren't chained up, but Erasers were keeping a very close eye on them. Not that they were moving. They were watching me. They gave me small smiles when they saw me looking. I returned them.  
A door steamed on the other side as it rose off the ground. I positioned into a fighting stance and spread my wings behind me. It was a fear factor. They made me look bigger than I actually was.  
The steam cleared and a figure stepped out.  
A guy my age with black hair and piercing green eyes I could see from here.  
A guy without wings, most likely no training, most likely still weak from "tests", and most likely freaked out of his mind.  
Subject Six. Dr Cassandras new "project".  
And I had to fight him. Possibly to the death.

Linebreak

PERCY POV

As I was accessing the girl. I started formulating a plan, I grinned "well she can't touch what she can't see and with that I used my cuttlefish abilities, as I did this I say her eyes widen with that she took flight, I just walked around the arena looking for weak points, then I decided that if she can't fly she loses a major advantage, with that I took off in a sprint, the gazelle DNA in me increasing my speed, while I was running towards her she focused on my approaching invisible figure and charged at me when she came close I jumped over her and kicked her in the back sending her face first to the ground, but I didn't expect her to recover as quickly as she did and soon we were engaged in hand to hand combat, she was good I would give her that but I was better and so she ended up on the ground with my hands gripping her wings tightly and my legs between her back, so if she made any sudden movement I would rip the wings from her back and I doubt she would like that, she was too pretty to be covered in blood. With that I heard clapping and Dr Cassandra and a man that helped her torture me came into view "splendid, absolutely splendid, good work subject 3 you can get off her now. You are ready" I didn't know what she meant by you are ready but didn't like it. That said I was dragged out by an eraser and taken to my cage. Awaiting what torture would come next.


	5. The New Boy

MAX POV

I can't believe it that guy beat me. What kind of mutant is he anyway, the way he disappeared, his speed and agility, his strength. Maybe he can help us get out of here. When I came back I told the flock what happened and to say they were surprised would be an understatement, as I was recounting what happened I felt angel in my head, she just gave me a sympathetic look. When the questions were becoming too much, I told them to ask Angel and with that Nudge began to bombard Angel with more questions about the mystery boy.

"Is he cute?"

"Yes."

"What color is his hair?"

"Black."

"Like Fang's? What color are his eyes?"

"Yes but a lot messier and his eyes are sea green."

"Wow, this guy sounds like he is a jock. Why do you think the School wants him? Do you think he's nice? I wonder if he has any powers and…"

Iggy cut Nudge off in her rant.  
"Enough with the Nudge Channel, we get it you already have a crush on the poor dude get over it he's probably older from the way Angel talked about him." Iggy snapped exasperated. I couldn't blame him I was ready to tear my ears off. "Sorry Nudge, but right now I've had as much as I can take."

I watched as Iggy lied down and turned his back to us. He's been upset ever since he came back from the test he'd just been put through. I looked at Angel and she turned her gaze from Iggy to me.

"They were talking about another eye experiment, and he was right there to hear it, he's not happy." Angel told me telepathically.

'Oh, God' I thought as I looked at Iggy sympathetically. He was like a brother to me and if any of us deserved to be left alone by the scientist more it was him. They tried to improve his vision so he could see like a hawk so to speak, but they ended up blinding him all together, who knows what another surgery could do to him.

PERCY POV  
When I woke up I found out I was in the lab.

"How are you doing, my dearest?" Cassandra gazed at Percy. I didn't open my eyes.  
"You can't fool me," Cassandra continued. "I can monitor your Brain waves, But I won't push you for today. You did very well yesterday, winning that fight, so I'll let you rest for a few minutes." She poked around a metal tray before speaking again. "You know, my subject, I really didn't think you were going to beat my colleague's project. He's spent seventeen years working on her so she's quite the experiment. And yet I proved triumphant. My couple months of work on you bested his years of work on her, you might not believe this but I am proud of you" I just snorted "as an extra treat u get the week of" I was slightly happy but mostly terrified because I know what comes next.

Linebreak

True to her word I was left alone that week and even fed well. But when the week ended it all started going south, not that I was expecting anything less but still. I was taken to the lab aka torture room, restrained "honey remember when I said you were lucky to be the one to receive Phoenix DNA, well today is the day you of the infusion, aren't you excited don't worry the DNA will hollow your bones." I was squirming by now because no one wants a syringe filled with fire injected in the but it was all for no use because she plunged it in my chest, at first nothing happened but seconds later I felt unimaginable pain it was worse than the Styx and Kronos's scythe put together and that's saying a lot of pain, black spots started dancing in my eyes and I vaguely heard Cassandra telling them to put me with my new roommates what ever that was before I succumbed to the pain and went unconscious.

Linebreak

MAX POV  
After we came back from our endurance tests, we were finally (finally!) we were at our room. Locked safely back in our crates, where no disturbances.

I sighed and sank to the ground, pulling Angel against me. Gazzy gazed out the bars of the crate.

"Um, guys . . . ?"

I flicked my eyes towards him and we all looked to where he was pointing.  
There was a new crate in the room.  
There was a person in it.  
The persons back was towards us and they were lying on their side. I felt a pang of familiarity, which was dumb 'cause I knew I'd never seen this kid before (right?). The only kids I'd ever seen were my flock and the experiments in the Safe place.

All I could see of the kid was black hair, partly hidden so it was hard to tell if it was a guy or a girl. Pretty sure it was a guy though, just by their frame.

"Hey." I said. No answer. "Hey, you."

Still nothing. I stole a glance at Fang. He shrugged. He's a whole lot of help, isn't he?

"Kid, you awake?" I got a little irritated when there was still no answer. I opened my mouth again but Fang cut me off.

"If he doesn't answer I don't think he's awake."

I shut my mouth, heat rising to my cheeks. Of course he wouldn't answer. Fang was smirking at me and I wanted to tell him, Don't look at me like that! Everyone's entitled to be stupid sometimes! But I kept my mouth shut. No need to start something.

"Is he dead?" Angel wondered. I stared at the sleeping guys shape. His sides were lightly rising and falling, indicating life. But, I noticed, it was an incredibly weak rise.

"No, I don't think so. He's breathing, see?"

"Oh, yeah. He is breathing."

We were all silent, watching the boy's slow, labored breaths. I wondered how he got here, where he came from, was he one of us (which I doubted. No wings), was he going to make it, how did he –

"Oh, god!" Nudge. Of course, who else?

"What?" I asked her. "What is it?"

"I broke a nail!" Seriously? That was it?

"Oh, boo-hoo for you." Gazzy rolled his eyes.

Yup, that pretty much summed up my thoughts. And everyone else's according to their facial expressions.  
My attention found the sleeping (?) kid again.

"Hey, you awake yet?"  
Still nothing. Good thing? Yeah, I guess. No questions that way. No terrified, hyperventilation. No way for him to hurt himself.

Bad thing? Another yeah, I guess. He may never wake up.

"Well, he's clearly asleep. I suggest we do the same. Uh, sleep that is." I added, just in case they didn't realize I was indicating sleep. Angel curled herself up next to me, gripping Gazzy's hand. Iggy stared out at the kid one last time before tucking himself into a corner and shutting his eyes. The others closed their eyes too and soon all breathing slowed and became deep.

I still gazed out at the still figure in the cage across from us, trying to figure out that feeling that I'd seen him before.

And that was what I fell asleep to.


	6. Meeting the Flock

PERCY POV

. . . up . . .

. . . ake up . . .

"Wake up, boy!"

I jolted awake and instantly regretted my sudden movements. I groaned and fell back gasping. I noticed the person next to me smirk. I glared at him trying to remember what the Hades happened . . . .

Oh. Right. "DNA infusion. No wonder I was sore.

Wait. I was awake. That meant I was still alive! They hadn't killed me . . . yet.

"Don't worry, Dearest." Cassandra. Great. Well, this day just keep's getting better and better! She continued, "The process went flawlessly. I just wanted to make sure you would wake!"  
Yeah, that makes me feel better, thanks. At least I woke up, that had to count for something.

"But you won't heal correctly if you stay awake so there is no avoiding this."

Avoiding what?

A prick touched my neck and I thought oh . . . that before I let the darkness sweep across my mind and I embraced it gratefully.

Linebreak

MAX POV

I jerked awake when the door of our cage opened. I blinked the rest of the sleep from my eyes and watched the whitecoat slam the door shut before leaving. Angel rubbed her eyes with her fists and the gesture was so childish it made me smile.

Turning, I found Fang watching me and nearly jumped out of my skin. Seriously, bro, your eyes scare me sometimes. I swear he looks right into my soul. I averted my eyes and scanned to make sure all six of my flock - wait, six?

There was an extra today. The kid from the cage across from us had decided to join us. Well, he probably hadn't decided. He lay on his side, facing the bars. Nudge scooted closer to him, excitement playing in her brown eyes. She reached out to touch the back of his neck, but she quickly retracted them when they touched.

"He's real!" She squealed.

"And you thought he wouldn't be?" Iggy squinted.

She didn't even look embarrassed. "Well, yeah."

I came up next to her and winced as I saw the scars that ran across the kid's neck. I lightly placed my hand on his shoulder. No wings. Then what was he doing here? I felt between his shoulders. Oh! Two small lumps but they were hot why were they hot? .

The whitecoats didn't graft in a pair of grown wings like they sometimes tried to do to Erasers. (I actually felt sort of bad for those Erasers. The wings never held and the wolf-creatures always died.) No, this time they were actually growing the wings.

I nodded. It was better this way. His human muscles could rearrange as needed if the wings developed from the body instead of forced in there.  
The kid groaned and shifted to his stomach, his hand meeting the floor so he just sort of held himself there, breathing heavy. He put his other hand under him as well and pushed himself up.

His black hair fell into his eyes but I could tell they were shut tight back

My flock was watching with interest. The not-yet-a-bird kid stole a glance at us and I saw a flash of green before his head fell back down.

"He's awake"

"Really?!" Angel gasped and jumped up, running to the poor boy in front of me. The white-winged girl carelessly shoved her hands between his shoulder blades, causing him to cry out and flinch away. Angel leapt back.

"Angel!" I scolded. I pulled her away and made her sit. To the others I said,

"Don't touch him." Who knew what was wrong with him.

"He's not defected, Max." Blue eyes peered into my own brown ones.

"He's in pain and confused, that's it."  
Still . . . . I motioned for the others not to move then made my way to the boy's side.

Light touch, Max , Angel pushed into my head. Little hypocrite. Who was it that just freaked him out, huh? It sure wasn't me. He was still hunched over but as I neared he straightened out and eyed me. I froze.

It was that kid from the arena! The one who beat me, I added with loathing. But one look at the boy's pained face and I couldn't stay mad.

"Hey." I took another step forward. He sat back, narrowing his eyes at me. I thought he was going to blow me off, but then he whispered "Hey" back. I cocked my head at him. He winced.

"What are you doing here?" Geez, Max, way to make him feel welcome. I really didn't mean for that to come out. His eyebrows knit and he looked down. His shrug was a small one.

"What's your name ?" Nudge bounded over, grinning. He opened his mouth, then faltered and shut it quickly. Trust issues, I knew how he felt. I could live with that. So I flipped through options and voiced one.

"You're Subject 3, correct?" He nodded. "3 it is then."

"Mmm-hmm." Nudge giggled. Six's lips moved and I had to lean closer to understand. Poor kid didn't have a voice. He gave me a weird look when I did and I sat back. I could have sworn he was talking.

"So, 3. . . ." I had no idea what I was supposed to say to him. He looked up. I noticed the scars spiraling his arms. He coughed.

"Yeah, this is awkward, right?"

I laughed. "Yeah."

Maybe this kid isn't that bad. I will give him a chance.

PERCY POV  
We made a deal. They don't push me for information, I don't push them. It was working so far. The only things I'd learned were the things they accidently let slip.

Like, Angel was a mind reader, which didn't surprise me much. (Nothing really startled me anymore.)

And Iggy was blind.

And that Fang totally needed an attitude change.

Other than Fang, they were a great group. I thought Max was going to punch me at first the way she kept glaring at me but I guess she got over it.

I made sure not to let anything slip. I was determined to be quiet and mysterious for as long as I can help it, and with that I went to sleep. As I was falling asleep, I felt cold feeling washing over my head.

"Get out of my head" I snarled at angel

"Ange, stay out of Six's mind." Max called from across the cage.

I tried to go back to sleep but the fear of Angel prodding my mind combined with my ADHD made it nigh impossible, so I was drumming I fingers on the ground, my fingers faltered and I looked up, sensing someone's eyes on me.  
Max was watching me but as soon as she realized she was caught she turned back to Nudge.

I sigh "why is my life so hard I thought", before I forced my self to sleep.


	7. Arena, New Friends

PERCY POV

So you know that feeling you get? The one where your chest caves in and you can't really breathe? That's been happening a lot lately and I can't figure out what the Hades it is.

Oh, and by "lately" I really mean the past couple of hours.

It's been a whole day since I met up with the flock. Joy. I sat in the corner; my head leaned against the bars. Oddly, I thought back to the fight in the arena. Max and I hadn't really talked about it much.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Iggy said we have company, and not a second too soon the doors were open with whitecoats walking in.

A whitecoat unlocked the cage door and grabbed Gazzy's arm. Gazzy tried to jerk away.

"Let me go, you fiend!"

Fiend , Gazzy?

Predictably, the whitecoat ignored him and tossed him into the grasp of another. Erasers trailed behind the School employee's and kept a careful eye on us.

One by one we were plucked out of the cage and deposited into the Erasers care. Care . . . there were a million words that would describe what the Erasers actually had over us – clutch, control, grip, to name a few – but care really wouldn't be one I would use.

I gave the whitecoats a bit of struggle and they had to sedate me. I was still aware and able to speak (as the whitecoats well knew) but I was a little sluggish.  
We were dragged out the door and down the hallway . . . then down more hallways . . . and through more doors . . . and rooms . . . until we came to a entrance marked "SCRUTINY ROOM".

I didn't know what "scrutiny" meant but it didn't sound good. I heard a low hiss that gradually grew louder and grey steam rose from under the door. The entry way rose a few inches off the ground, stopped with a jerk, then continued on its rise. What kind of room was this?

The gate finally halted and I peered inside, trying to catch a glimpse of anything. It was too dark to see. Roughly, I was shoved forward and I stumbled into the black chamber. The others were thrown in behind me. Erasers blocked any chance of escape as the gate descended.

We were silent.

"What does 'scur-', uh, 'sruc-', 'scun-'," Gazzy stumbled over the word.

"Scrutiny?" Fang offered, repeating the word on the door.

"Yeah, that one."

"It means observation or examination. Basically what it's saying is that we're being watched." I informed them, my voice sounded slurred. Max narrowed my eyes and looked around, not spying any cameras. How were they doing the watching?

Nudge gave a gasp as the floor lurched and proceeded to move upwards. I groaned and muttered, "Oh, not this again."

"What's happening?" Iggy asked, not panicking as Nudge was. A hand on her shoulder calmed her slightly.

"It appears," I ran my tongue over my dry lips. "That we're headed back to the Arena."

Linebreak

MAX POV

Spiders have never been my favourite. Spindly legs, hairy bodies, and creepy eyes? No thanks.

So I was less than pleased when we came face-to-face with the disturbing creatures as soon as we stepped out of the elevator.

There were two of them. A male and a female. They had human arms and legs, and no hair save what was on their heads, but they did have two human eyes that were completely black and another black eye on each of their temples.

Mutants.

Both looked around my age but it was hard to tell – especially with the girl. She was a tiny thing with soft features and jet-black hair that fell to her waist. But I was most envious of the fact that she had a blood red streak running through it. The guy was definitely my age (and quite a looker, may I add) and oddly enough he had blue hair. It was a dark blue, messy, looking as if he'd just woken up. In other words it looked like 3's hair

"Dude."

The blue-haired spider-kid flicked all four eyes towards Gazzy

"Your hair," Gazzy continued. "Is freaking awesome."

Blue Hair eyed him warily. "Uh, thanks?" He had fangs.

Gazzy grinned. "Don't mention it."

Ever the flatterer. I moved my gaze from the mutants to the wall where the whitecoats had observed my fight with Mister mysterious over there. Again, the School employees were jotting things on those cursed clipboards, occasionally glancing up to watch us before turning back to their papers.

Did they expect us to fight? If they were I wasn't going to give them the pleasure. They could rot in there for all I care. No way was I taking on those eerie eyed spiders. They were totally outmatched.

"Don't assume you can beat us." A soft voice scolded. The little spider-girl narrowed her eyes slightly at me and I gaped at her. How had she – ? Was she a mind-reader like Angel

I shook my head. "I wasn't assuming we could beat you –"

"Yes, you were." Angel cut off my lie and I shot her a look that clearly said "shut your hole, girl".

" – I was just thinking that I wasn't going to fight you."

"Why would you do that?" Blue Hair's smooth voice asked. I looked him over. Yep, he was certainly eye candy.

"This is an arena." I explained. "The whitecoats usually pit two types of half-species together and see who comes out the strongest."

3 just snorted, and I glared at him

"What's your name?" Gazzy asked, staring at the spider-girl with a look of complete adoration. Aw, my little boy has a crush. The girl looked down at him, a small smile spreading across her lips. Apparently she noticed Gazzy's awe, too.

"Joana." Was her quiet reply. Soft-spoken, wasn't she? Though I had to admit, her name was cool. Gazzy seemingly thought so as well.

"No way." He grinned at her. "You're kidding. You're not kidding? That's awesome!"

She shrugged. "I suppose."

"Can I call you Jo?" The bird-kid wondered. Joana dipped her head as his vivid eyes met her dark ones.

"If you so desire."

"Why does she talk like that?" Iggy asked. Blue Hair shook his head.

"Couldn't tell you. I've been with her seventeen years and haven't been able to figure it out. I mean, everyone else talks, you know, normal and she talks all old-agey." He paused. "That's not even a word, is it?"

"You gotta name?" Nudge asked Blue Hair. I smirked. Leave it to the beauty queen to go after the pretty boys.

"Conner." Blue Hair answered. 3 visibly flinched and took a step backwards. I watched his face done an expression of utter pain and I had a compulsion to comfort him. But I stayed put.

"3? You all right?"

The hurt displayed in his green eyes when he landed them on me almost made me tear up. What had happened to him?

But it was gone in a second when he forced himself to smile and say: "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Yes." Joana agreed. "Why wouldn't you be?"

So she noticed too. 3 watched her for a moment before turning away. Fang was looking at me, lips pursed, eyes questioning. I gave a slight shake of my head, signaling I didn't know. Angel didn't know either and by the looks of it 3 was keeping her at an arm's length. Good for him.

"How come you got red hair?" Gazzy pestered Joana. I was impressed with her ability to stay calm with him. He wasn't an easy person to be around with.

"It's a mark of my species." She educated. "I'm a Black Widow. Most of their female kind has either two red dots or a red hourglass-like print on the abdomen."

"Oh," Gazzy was soaking up her words like a sponge. "What's an abdomen?"

"Like a stomach." Conner offered.

"Kinda."

"And what are you?" Angel stared up at the blue-haired boy, her own blue eyes wide and innocent. I always thought that was funny. Angel was far from innocent.

"Cobalt Blue Tarantula." Conner shrugged. "Hence the blueness up here." He ran his fingers through his hair. They were very nice fingers, might I add. Fang rolled his eyes at me and I realized I had been staring. Not that Conner noticed. He was staring at Iggy, a look of confusion replacing his earlier look of carelessness.

"You're blind, aren't you?"

"How'd you guess?" Iggy countered sarcastically.

The blue-haired boy laughed and held up his hands.

"Hey, man, just making an observation. This is an observation room, you know."

Speaking of which . . . . I cast a glance at the whitcoats in the box only to find them gone.

What? How could they be gone? I pondered it then decided they got bored of watching us converse and not actually throw any punches. I felt as if someone was watching me and when I turned Joana's dark eyes met mine. She nodded and went back to answering Gazzy questions.

Usually the whitecoats would come get us, though. So what were we still doing in the Arena?. And what was wrong with 3.

Again so many questions and not enough answers.


	8. Alliances and Pending escape plans

PERCY POV

A punch in the gut. That's what that had felt like. My immediate thought was the Stolls and I scowled. I hope they die horribly and painfully.

It'd been a while since Max had revealed the Observers gone from the box. In that time we got to know each other. Jo and Blue (I refused to call him "Conner") had, like the bird-kids, been born in the School. They were experimented on and tested. They were fed mush or whatever it really was. They hoped for freedom.

"You okay, bro?" It took me a moment to realize Blue was talking to me.

"You're, like, super quiet."

"Sure, Blue, I'm cool."

He looked at me. "What'd you just call me?"

"Blue. That okay?"

"Sure, I guess, but why don't you just call me Conner?"

I hesitated. Max (Gods bless her) spoke up for me. "Oh, come on. Just let him call you what he wants. The poor boy's been through enough over the past couple of months. Leave him be."  
"No, I wasn't trying to criticize, I was just wondering." Blue backed off. I felt Max eyeing me but I didn't meet her eyes. She knew something was off and I didn't want to discuss it. I peered up at the ceiling and saw a white blur as Gazzy leapt off the ground and into the air. Jo gasped in amazement and all four of her black eyes widened.

"Dude, no way!" Blue called out.

Angel's eyes crinkled in pleasure.  
"Way." Max said. She unfurled her own brown speckled wings and let them hang loosely behind her.  
Blue's look of astonishment was replaced with smugness. "Psh, that's nothin'. Wanna see something really cool?"

"Go for it." Fang challenged, his own wings extending. Gazzy landed as Fang shot into the air. Blue lifted his hand and I saw a dark mark on his palm. Thread shot out of it and attached to the ceiling, pulling him with it. And off he went, swinging carelessly along.

Jo was next to me in an instant, sensing my confusion. She held out her hand. The same mark was on her own palm. I reached out to touch it, then pulled away fast.

"Go ahead." She spoke softly and I dropped my fingers lightly on her hand. It was soft, the mark was, and it pulsed quietly.

"It has to be soft to allow the silk to pass through." She withdrew her hand. "It's quite tender sometimes."

"Oh, sorry." I apologized quickly, ashamed I had hurt her. She smiled at me and moved over to Max.

I have to say, I was amused. I mean there was Fang, the black-winged wonder, and the rest of the bird-kids, and Blue, the web-shooting Spiderman, and Jo.

And then there's me, Percy Jackson, betrayed demigod, well might as we show them my party trick, and with that I activate my camouflage skin.

"Where is 3" Gazzy asked and with that every one was searching for me until Jo said "there his is" pointing in my direction "I see him too" "um guys I don't see him" "that's because I am camouflaged" I said releasing the camouflage "cuttlefish DNA"

"Awesome" blue and Gazzy said at the same time

"But how could you guys see them and we can't" Max asked the spiders

"Maybe its a spider related ability"

"Oh that explains it"

Fang and Blue landed, both of them out of breath, one of them smiling. I'll let you guess who that is. We let them breathe for a little bit and in that time

Angel came up next to me and took my hand in her small one. I glanced down at her and she grinned up at  
me.

It's all right.

I smiled, my first genuine smile since I was kidnapped and gave her hand a squeeze. She returned it best she could.

Blue checked the box once more then eyes the rest of us, his feature serious. Jo cocked her head, seeming to know what he was going to say.

"All right, listen up." Blue commanded. All talking ceased as we turned to him. He spoke then, his eyes flicking from one person to the next.

"Now, we all want out, don't we?"

"No duh" Gazzy said

"Moving on, since you guys have a telepath among you, she should be able to create an open connection where we will discuss how we will escape"

"I don't think I can create an open telepathic connection"

"Don't worry we will help you figure it out"

"OK that being said let's get out of here "

A rumbling sounded from behind me and when I turned I saw the elevator door rising, steam wafting towards us. Jo looked at me again, black eyes seeming to look into my soul. I watched her warily but she only smiled grimly.

"You must be careful. If you are not, there is no hope for escape. Ever."

Linebreak

I couldn't sleep. I wondered why that even surprised me at all. All I could think about was an escape plan out of here, which got me thinking about Jo and Blue, which got me thinking about what I would do when I got out if here.

I peered out the bars of the cage, searching the room. The only way out (or in) was through the door. No windows, or vents, no pipes even. Except that one in the corner but the ceiling and floor were sealed around it. I didn't know the School well enough to picture the interior in my mind so there was no way to form an actual plan. I could ask Max more when she woke up.

I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest, then leaned my head back, closing my eyes.

My eyes shot open and I bolted upright. The sea! Gods, I was so dumb ! I mean, how could I forget I was the son of the sea?

I concentrated on the pipe, hoping there was water in it, willing it to burst from its container. Nothing happened. I waited for the familiar pull in my gut . . . still nothing happened. There wasn't even water in the pipe. I sank back; that was just my luck.

I reached for any water anywhere. There didn't seem to be any anywhere around here! How was that even possible?

I grumbled in exasperation. No water, no way out, no sleep. My life just kept getting better and better.

After a few more minutes of self pity. I managed to fall asleep but not without the feeling is impending doom.


	9. From the Ashes

MAX POV

I knew something was wrong the minute I opened my eyes. I blinked the sleep away, my mind foggy. I pushed the sense of disturbance back and lay staring at the ceiling, trying to make myself stay awake. There was a low sound coming from the corner and I rolled over to my side, ignoring it.

Then it came again. I frowned in annoyance and scooted farther away from it. My wings wrapped around me and a few feathers covered my ear, blotting out the soft groaning.

Groaning . . . ?

I bolted upright, alarm wiping all traces of tiredness from my body. My gaze jumped from one member of my flock to another and relief washed over me when I found them each slumbering peacefully. I twisted my head to check 3 and found him curled in on himself, his back facing me.

I squinted. He looked fine . . . . A moan sounded from his direction.

Oh, god.

I scramble to his side and instantly notice that he's shaking badly. What happened to him? I place a hand on his shoulder and he groans again. Slowly I pull him towards me until he's resting on his back thinking maybe he'd be more comfortable. But as soon he hit the ground, 3's back arched upward, a small cry slipping through his lips. Reacting quickly, I shoved my arm under his shoulders and lifted him slightly. His head fell against my collarbone and I see beads of sweat forming on his pale face.

"3?" I whisper gently. His glassy green eyes show no sign that he heard me; he only continued to stare straight ahead. 3 gasped in halting breaths and his trembling only increased.

What was wrong with him?! I realized that my own breathing had speed up and I tried to calm myself. Six whimpered softly and the sound nearly broke my heart. I pulled him closer and I felt his growing wings poke my arm through his shirt. Their pulse matched my own racing heart.

Their pulse? I moved my hand to tenderly press one of the bumps and the boy in my arms cried out. I couldn't help but feel a surge of excitement run through me (his wings were going to break through!) but immediately regretted it as 3 convulsed and clenched his hands.

"Shh, shh," I murmured. "You're okay. It's going to be fine."

I took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, surprised at how warm it was. I started to remove my fingers but Six gripped it weakly and I replaced it, blinking. My other hand rubbed soft circles between his shoulders, trying to soothe the pain a little. It must have worked because he relaxed slightly until another spasm came upon him and he tensed.

"It'll be over soon." I told him, hoping with all my heart it was true. His eyes flicked upward to meet mine and I cringed at the pain I saw in them. His clasp on my hand tightened and I felt the hard tip of a wing through his skin.

Awkwardly, I tugged off his shirt and examined the raised welts. Any time now and they'd come through. Six's breathing grew more rapid and I pressed him close to me again.

"What's happening?" He asked hoarsely. His forehead was pressed against the side of my neck and I was suddenly aware of how close we actually were.

"Shh," I repeated, not really sure of how to answer the question. He moaned loudly and I felt something drip onto my hand where it was rested against the middle of his back. At a glance I saw a thin line of blood leading directly to an open cut that had a black tip protruding from it. I gave a small smile. The other one would soon follow.

And it did. Soon two lines of blood were trailing down Six's back. Okay, the worst of it was over. Six released a breath and turned his face into my shoulder. I unconsciously ran my fingers through his hair and almost quit when I realized what I was doing. I decided not to when I noticed how relaxed he seemed right now. And you know what? I was enjoying this.

"M-Max?" He stuttered. I startled.

"Yeah?"

"What was that?" He pushed himself away but by the look in his eyes he wasn't completely aware of his surroundings. I kept a hold on his shoulders in case he decided to pass out. He was swaying like he was about to.

"How about I tell you when you're more, uh, here?" I asked. His marvelous eyes stared uncomprehendingly into my own common brown ones. I shook my head and pulled him back to me. He gasped and arched his back a little as the newly sprouted wings pushed out more. Blood flowed over my forearm and I scowled. This was going to get really bloody, really fast.  
His bare skin was hot to the touch. I resumed rubbing between the wings and he slumped until the black tips pressed forwards again. By the time they were half-way through, we were both covered in 3's blood and he, the poor boy, was utterly exhausted with pain. I continued to hold him and stroke his hair. His eyes had fluttered shut but I knew he wasn't unconscious because he kept gritting his teeth.

Gazzy roused behind me and when I looked I saw his blonde head raised sleepily. He stared at me blankly before dropping his head back onto his arm. His light snores made me laugh. How on earth were they all sleeping through this?

3 sighed and his trembling hand clasped my shirt. There was another jerk as the wings sought their way out. I shifted and laid him down on his stomach and he weakly moved his forearms to support his head. I took my hand away and wiped what I could of the sticky blood onto my pants.

I frowned when I caught sight of the now-out black wings. I expected them to be, well, larger. They were only these tiny little things, coated in red liquid. They fluttered a little before falling limply against 3's back.

Then suddenly his back started heating up at unnatural temperatures, followed by an ear shattering scream. Suddenly his back was on fire, I tried to put it out but as my hand made contact with his back another ear shattering scream erupted from his lips followed by an earthquake that I am sure shook The school. What was this kid I thought. Suddenly his whole back turned from a small fire to a small raging inferno. 3 suddenly stood up and the formally small wings extended with a loud snap and became a pair 15 foot wings.

His back started turning to ashes only to be replaced by healthy skin and from no where his wing caught fire, and by fire I mean it changed color from orange to blue to green before it die down and returned back to it magnificent black state. And with that display 3 collapsed but I caught him before he hurt his wing. I lay him on his belly.

By now the whole flock was awake and staring at 3 in awe.

Who was this kid. And what kind of bird kid was he.

Whatever the answer was, he was strong, no he wasn't strong. He was powerful. Maybe he could help us get out of here.

Only time will tell.


	10. I see my roomates evil side

MAX POV

"Get up, Max." The tone broke through the barrier of oblivion in my mind, causing me to blink and search blindly for the voice. I sighed, tired, not wanting to get up, glad for the warmth of whatever I lay pressed up against. Something poked my shoulder and I frowned, then heavily pushed myself up, wondering why on earth the floor was groaning. I froze. 3's face twisted as I pressed my palm down on his tender back and I ripped my hand away, bolting upright. My head whipped around to find Iggy and Nudge staring at me. Fang wouldn't meet my eyes

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Nudge blinked, looking at me with an expression of what-did-you-do ?

"I . . . I just . . . ." My mouth closed and my gaze dropped to the floor.

"It doesn't matter." Fang stated, staring out the bars with a clenched jaw. "They'll be coming for him soon enough."

I glanced down at 3, his features once again relaxed. The huge wings lay across his bloody back, reaching from shoulder to shoulder. Fang was right, now that his wings had broken out, the whitecoats would want to test him.

Angel yawned from the other side of the cage and stretched, accidently kicking Gazzy as she did. He jerked to a sitting position, rubbing the side of his head, glaring at his sister as she took her time waking up. Angel swiped a hand at her dropping blue eyes as she smiled wearily at us. Her eyes landed on 3 and she beamed, excitement washing all traces of sleep from her body. She scrambled over to him and reached out to touch the black feathers.

"They're so huge." She breathed, grinning. I chuckled at her.

"Yes they are, sweetie." Angel looked at me skeptically. I just shrugged, Fang snorted and I turned to look at him. Why was he being such a jerk? Gazzy flicked Angel's arm as he came up to sit by my side. His sister yelped and glared at him.

A whitecoat came in and shoved our breakfast through the bars, nodding when he saw 3, and rushing from the room. Fang gave me an I-told-you-so smirk and I shot him the bird.

3 coughed from the floor and rolled onto his side, pushing onto his elbow. He ran his fingers through his dark hair, furrowing his brow as blood flaked off onto his hand. He lifted his eyes and caught mine, giving me a questioning look. I ignored it and continued to scour my arms.

"What happened to you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You happened." I replied.

"Oh, don't be cryptic." He said, his green eyes searching my own browns ones. He winced as he sat up, then froze as, I guess, his huge wings fell from his shoulders. He slowly reached an arm around and he tensed when his fingers brushed the wings' feathers. His hand fell to the floor and he seemed to stop breathing, staring at the ground in front of him. I brushed Nudge away and touched 3's shoulder. His head snapped up to stare at me, fear written in his eyes.  
I pulled my hand back. "They're just wings," I said. "It's not a big deal."

He gawked at me. " Not a big deal ?! This is wrong! You were born with them, I shouldn't even be here !"

Then suddenly he started laughing sadistically. "It seems the fates haven't screwed my life enough YOU JUST CANT HELP YOUR SELVES HUH BITCHES! " Then he started crying and murmuring why me again and again. Suddenly he looked up and smirked, his eyes showing malice and hatred. How he went from normal to fearful to sadistic to angry then sad and finally devilish, I don't know. But what I do know is that I was scared as fuck of this boy, and honestly I had every right to be and you would be too if you had seen the look in his eyes that promised pain, torture and death to all those that cross him.

I was brought back to reality by a booming voice. "So! They've finally emerged, yes? Good, good, now we can really begin your testing."

3's eyes closed, and he exhaled in disbelief. Dr Cassandra's smiling eyes scanned us before she grabbed 3's arm through the cage bars and dragged him towards her. She placed both hands on the sides of his face, moving his head from side to side. Another whitecoat unlocked the door and Cassandra pulled her prisoner out.

3 stood before her, eye-level with the insane doctor, his bloody back facing me. He was roughly shoved around so they could get a good look at the new wings and he gave me a blank look. His brow furrowed and 3 whirled back around, hands clenched and raised, but before he could land a punch on anyone he staggered back and slid down the bars of the cage.

Two whitecoats hauled him up by his arms and one pulled the needle from his chest. Cassandra jerked her head towards the door and her assistants carried 3 from the room. She turned her dull eyes on us and said, "Don't worry. You'll be getting him back soon enough." Then as an afterthought "Probably"

PERCY POV

Wings. I had freaking wings ! It was actually exciting now that I thought about it. But I don't know how this is going to work.

Pain shot up my back as someone shoved me from behind. I moved quicker, the affects of the drug still lingering in my veins. I followed the Injector – whitecoats, Max called them – into a large room and instantly there was a tugging in my gut. I stared at the massive thing hidden beneath the white sheet. There was water in there.

I threw my hand in the direction of the object, expecting an explosion that would flood the room. And there was an explosion only it was pain in my chest. I bent over, my hands covering where the needle had struck me, the pain was too much, I tried to fight the black spots in my eyes by I couldn't and so I succumbed to unconsciousness.


	11. Escape

PERCY POV

I woke up to the sound of beeping, "that's new" I thought, normally I wake up to silence. The beeping was becoming a pain in the ass and just then Dr Cassandra entered the room "magnificent aren't they, don't worry I just want to take your vitals and some blood, nothing pain related today really" although I highly doubted that but something told me she was saying the truth. "Rest while you can, next week, you are going to the arena"

True to her words, we were left alone that week, no torture or tests. But I knew that once that week was over, we were in trouble again.

The day of our escape started normal, we didn't even know we were escaping. That morning was like every other, me not being able to sleep, Max waking the flock up, nudge trying to make me talk, Max making small talk with everyone, Gazzy talking to Iggy about how to make explosions, fang glaring at me the whole time, you know the usual when suddenly a whitecoat flanked by some erasers came in and ordered the erasers to grab us and take us to the arena, normally I would be scared but now I was excited because I have been itching for a fight since forever and now I was getting it.

We were taken to the elevator and roughly pushed in and sent down to the arena. When we got there, we saw the whitecoats in the observation box with their cursed notepads "welcome subjects, today you are going to be fighting multiple opponents individually" she said in an anoying peppy teenage girl voice, as she was going back to her seat, a whitecoat pulled her back and whispered something in her ears and she grinned she came back to the microphone "oops my bad, did I forget to mention that it's a fight to the death" shocked gasps were heard all over the arena. "first up Fang versus Edward".

Edward was a huge mutant human and African elephant to be precise, the dude was almost 8ft tall an weight over 400 pounds with two 3ft tusks, "Begin", and with that Edward charged at Fang and from the look in his eyes, it was with the intent to kill, but fang had the advantage of flight so he whipped out his wings and took off, only swooping down to hit him when he was sure he wasn't going to be attacked, Edward purposely made himself open in order to bait fang and it worked, as fang saw the "opportunity", he swooped down and when he was within range Edward plucked him out of the air and squeezed the air out of him, fang was loosing color fast and in a desperate attempt to escape, he kicked Edward in the family jewels, "ohh" was heard from all the male occupants in the room including the whitecoats, fang quickly used his new found advantage to punch Edward a crack was heard, fangs arm was broken but the big guy was in too much pain to even register that he was hit or that the punch affected his opponent more than him, when fang saw that he was quickly regaining his bearings, with adrenaline filled power, he broke off one of Edward's tusks and stabbed him in the head, and with that, Edward dropped dead, while fang was looking in horror at what he had just done we heard Dr Cassandra laughing "well that was entertaining, next up, fang VS... " she was cut off by an explosion in the far corner of the arena where a group of 12 people wearing all black stepped out of the newly created hole in the wall. All of them were mutants of a kind "School's out kids, if you know you want to leave get out of here now". We didn't need any more motivation we ran like our lives depended on it, which in every sense was true.

Over the noise I heard Dr Cassandra ordered all erasers to shoot to kill or capture. When we came out of the hole that was wide enough to fit 20 people we saw the spider kids swinging on the roof, we made eye contact and nodded to each other, with that, the flock took to the sky, well technically the roof but I didn't know how to fly so I was stuck to the ground, we reached the end of the hall where we either went upstairs to find the exit or we broke the glass and fly. The answer was clear to the flock but not to me, but I had to swallow my fear of being blasted out of the sky and help them break the glass. We were almost free when I saw an eraser taking aim at Joanna, apparently Blue saw this too and pushed her out of the way and in turn take the bullet for her "NO, conner you cant leave me, we haven't come this far just for you to die" ignoring her, Conner looked straight into mine and Max's eyes and said "protect her" and we watched the light leave his eyes "Max we have to move now or we are going to be joining him very soon" fang's voice snapped us back to reality, he was right, erasers were dropping mutants like flies and we were going to be next if we didn't move now. Without waiting for a response fang grabbed the still crying Jo and took off, how you cry with four spider eyes I don't know and right now I didn't care.

One by one all the bird kids took to the sky and it was just me left "fly 3 fly" I heard angels voice in my head. As she said this, I saw an eraser kill a kid that I think was part monkey because of the tail. Not needing any more motivation, I jumped.

I was falling, that was the only thing on my mind right now "use you wings". Oh right I have wings, how dumb can I be to forget that I have wings, well I will think about that later so I unleashed my wings and started flapping rapidly but I wasn't going any higher suddenly images of a small bird flashed through my eyes, how it rose from the ashes, how it first took flight, how it hunted how it utilized its powers in hunting, how it was stumbled upon by the school, how it was hunted without rest, how it was killed before it could reincarnate, and I realized that it was that Phoenix's DNA that was in me.

I watched a lifetime of memories in a few seconds and so I searched its memories for how to fly and with one big flap, I was soaring, although I stumbled a bit, but I was flying. In no time, I caught up with the rest of the flock, Jo was asleep in Max's arms, I guess Fang passed when I got near, I got nods of acknowledgement and I too nodded back. We looked back at the school in time to see it explode and turn to rubble "Awesome" I heard Gazzy shout.

Only one thought was on my mind, "this is going to be a long day".


	12. What Next

PERCY POV

We flew till it was almost nightfall, and the only reason we even stopped was because of the young ones also nudge wouldn't stop talking. " Max, lets stop and rest here for the night, and if we sense any sign of danger we take off immediately" " yeah, I agree with 3, I don't think my eardrums can take any more of nudge's nagging any more".

As we landed in a clearing, I started towards the forest " and where do you think you are going?" " to get wood to make I fire, you don't expect us to freeze to death out here do you?" "And how will we light the wood?" she asked crossing her arms, I smirked at her smugly and brought out my wings and set them on fire "ohh" " yeaaaah" I drawled out, before she could say another word, I set out.

Few minutes into my hunt for dry wood, I had a feeling of dread at the back of my mind, I just brushed it off, since we have left the school nothing bad can happen right? it was at that moment that I remembered that I was a demigod, no sooner had realization hit me, I heard a growl I was all too familiar with behind me, how it managed to sneak up on me I will never know, "Hellhound" I breathed. I immediately hit the dirt and not a moment too soon too, I came face to face with my possible killer, it was HUGE, I am talking hummer sized huge. I couldn't admire it for long because it charged at me, and in a moment of fight or flight, I chose flight, well not actual flight because the braches were too congested for me to fly so I did the next best thing I ran.

I ran until my legs and chest started to burn. A mad grin adorned my face followed by matching laughter erupted from me, I was laughing because I was I was about to be killed by a giant hellhound, and the funny thing is that I missed the feeling of running for my life even if I just did it few hours ago. It was exhilarating, I was going crazy and I was loving every feeling of it. I reached the end of a cliff, I was in the middle of a flesh eating monster and an escape route, the escape route being flying off the cliff. it was an easy decision really I turned and faced the Hellhound, it wasn't a matter of running away like a coward, it was because I fucking wanted to.

After a few minutes of fighting, although I was enjoying it, all I was doing was dodging and rolling out of the way because I had no weapons to kill it, so I ran back to the clearing. I was running for two reasons, 1: if I was going to die, I wasn't going to die lonely and alone, 2: I was wishing that with more people, we would have a better chance of stopping it.

This fucking hellhound pursued me without rest. The clearing was finally in sight, as I dashed in everyone stood up and took up a fighting stance, even Jo was awake and ready, the hellhound even thought it was outnumbered, it was still owning us.

I did not escape from The School just to be killed by a monster I had killed times without number so with that anger and frustration, I screamed and was surprised that I was breathing fire then I remembered that I was part phoenix so I looked into the phoenix's memories for its powers and found out that breathing fire was not my only power. I could also had claws, a super regeneration factor, immortality, advanced adaptation, intangibility, extremely advanced senses,strength and speed and finally, healing tears but that wouldn't be useful because I would never cry, I was too crazy to cry I was brought out of my musing by angels cry. All I saw was red. She was clawed by the hellhound in the stomach, and that made me angry no one hurt the people I cared about and lived, be it man, monster or god. With that I charged claws out hands aflame, I punched and clawed savagely and as I was fighting I had a blood red aura surrounding me; the blessing of Ares. with the new power boost I pummelled the Hellhound mercilessly. I beat it, the blessing of Ares had subsided and I was waiting for it to turn to golden dust and from nowhere, well actually from the ground , the hellhound sprang and tore an long gnash stretching from my right shoulder to my left hip, with an angry yell, I tore out its throat and this time, It turned to dust.

Disregarding my injury, I went straight to angels side "angel stay in there, you cant die on me. I am not going to lose you" I suddenly remembered what Hestia told me fire can be used to either harm or heal; so I set my hands on fire and channelled my healing energy through it "what are you doing, do you want to kill her" Max screamed at me, I didn't even acknowledge her and in no time, angels wounds closed up. it took a lot out of me but it was worth it, and with that thought, I passed out.

LINEBREAK

I woke up with my head in Jo's laps, "I could get used to waking up like this" a huge smile adored her face, followed by I small giggle "now lets make a deal, I wont make waking up like this a regular thing and you keep that smile on that beautiful face, deal?" a cute blush came across her face "deal" "so where are the others?" "they are sleeping in the trees" " that's convenient, so how long was I out?" "a few hours" "oh ok" "so any ideas where we would go when we leave here, you weren't born in the school, don't you have a family?" " I did" "oh I am so sorry I asked" I was thinking about why she was sorry until I remembered what I said "oh you think they are dead, hahaha, but although I honestly wish they were" " why would you say something like that" "I don't want to talk about it" "ok so 3, what was that monster chasing you" "Its Percy" "huh" " my name is Percy", why I told her I don't know but I did. "and to answer your question, that was a monster called an hellhound although its not as big as Mrs O'lear- wait a minute Mrs O'leary and blackjack he can come get us, why didn't think of that earlier" where is the nearest water source, oh sorry I already know, come on lets go", sine we were in an open area, we could fly so without any warning, I carried her bridal style and took off.

Finally we could get out of here, but the question on my mind now wasn't how, it was what, what do we do when we get out of here, well as they say, only time will tell.


	13. Me and Jo We get a place to crash I

In no time, we reached the lake and might I say, the beauty was absolutely breath taking. the lake shone like glistening crystals surrounded by beautiful flowers of different varieties. I was brought out of my musings when Jo appeared in my view, I finally got a good look at her and she was beautiful even with the two extra eyes, with her jet black hair with the blood red streak she was amazing, just then I remembered that I hadn't had bath in a LONG time so I took of my shirt, revealing my toned and scared abs and 8 pack, when I did I noticed Jo staring at me I smirked and cannonballed into the lake purposely splashing her I felt the water giving me energy, I heard a girlish shriek "PERCY" "yes honey" she growled at me but had a blush on her face "stop being a grumpy grandma and get in here with me" she was deliberating it but finally agreed an took off her shirt revealing bra clad C's "WOW" I said she was shy but eventually got in

We stared at each other for a while " so tell me about you-" before I could finish she crashed her lips on mine, it was amazing, not the best kiss I have had but it wasn't bad by any means. I passionately returned the kiss and soon it became a heated make out session and suddenly she pulled away "I am so sorry I didn't mean to" "hey you didn't see me pull away did you and also I like you" "really" "yes really" again she smashed her lips on mine and after a few minutes we had to part for air "lets do what we came here for, wait what did we come here for" "ok I want to show you something cool" I levitated water from the lake and formed a whistle and froze it. I took the whistle and blew, no sound came out "Percy whatever you did, I don't think it worked" "oh it did watch and be amazed, soon the area darkened and from a shadow came my trusty hell hound Mrs O'Leary.

Immediately she saw me, Mrs O'Leary charged at me and started licking me "good to see you too girl" I saw Jo looking at me scared "its time for introductions Joanna meet Mrs O'Leary the worlds only friendly hellhound" "percy why is the monster licking you?" "like I said she is the worlds only friendly hellhound and as an added bonus, she is my pet" "uhmm" "oh and oone more thing" I let out a taxi cab whistle and in about 5 minutes, I saw a black blotch approaching. Blackjack landed looking all majestic, "hey boss where have you been, I have been looking all over for you" "I will tell you later, we need to get the others and get out of here" " what others?" "you'll see" "Percy who are you talking to?" " you might think I am crazy but I am talking to my Pegasus, ok Jo get on blackjack and lead him to the clearing, we will be waiting for you" "ok" "ok Mrs O'Leary lets go".

We arrived at the clearing seconds later and when we got there, it seemed everyone was looking for us. and when they saw me on Mrs O'Leary they immediately got into defensive positions, Mrs O'Leary felt threatened and let out an ear deafening bark "peace, she's with me she's not going to harm anyone, right Mrs O'Leary", she just whined in return seconds later Jo and blackjack landed and got a better outcome "now everyone we are getting out of here, and these two are the fastest way" "why cant we just fly?" "boss what does the blonde mean by fly" i just ignored him "the distance from here to new York will take us weeks if we fly but if they take us it would only take them seconds, so we are going to pair up, Me, Jo, Gazzy, and Iggy will take Mrs O'Leary, the rest ride on blackjack" "boss are you listening?" "No, let Iggy go on blackjack and fang go with you guys" "so that's how its gonna be huh boss" "fine by me. Ok everybody get on looks like we are going to have company" in the distance a screech was heard "blackjack go as fast as you can, when we arrive I will get you donuts, so go now" "now you know I exist huh boss, but you know I cant deny an offer of donuts" with that, they all boarded blackjack and he took off "ok everyone get on", although they reluctant at first , when Jo got on, the all of them did and with that, Mrs O'Leary took off into the nearest shadow.

LINEBREAK

We popped out of central park, and few minutes later blackjack landed with the others, just as we were settling down, four demigods came out of the woods "look what we have here, If it isn't the great Percy Jackson we have heard stories about you, Retriever of the lightning bolt, bane of monsters and TOOL of Olympus" then they all burst out laughing, i joined in too because the irony was so funny "what is so funny, you finally lost your sanity, along with your pride and powers?" "well yeah I did" "Zeus would be so pleased when we kill you" "are you just stupid or you didn't notice that I have a giant hellhound beside me" "then we kill you, you friends and the hell hound as an added bonus" "oh so you are stupid, even without the hellhound, you couldn't beat me even if I had my arms and legs cut off" " well you little", before he finished I tapped into the phoenixes speed and appeared behind him, well technically I ran, and before he knew what was going on his head was detached from his body, I took the sword from his fallen corpse "if you don't want to end up like him or worse, I suggest you scram, and tell no one of this encounter" it seemed like that was enough motivation because before I could say any more the ran "Mrs O'Leary, dinner is served" whit that command, Mrs O'Leary devoured the corpse in seconds bone, armour and all "you done girl?, do you want more?" she gave a playful bark as an answer "ok if you want more, GET THE GREEK" she took off like a hellhound possessed an minutes later came back with blood all over her paws and mouth "what was that all about 3, did you have to kill them?" "well honestly no but the truth is I felt like it" "you felt like it? is that what little regard you have for human life, that you just think you can just take it as you wish?" "do you want the truth or what you want to hear" "of course the truth" "Then yes, and let me tell you snapping that boys head off felt so good, I could do it all day and not get tired or feel an atom of remorse, now if you would excuse me I have an important call to make".

I made a fire and sacrificed one of my feathers to Hestia, the flames changed colour from orange to green and back and a warm feeling spread, seconds later she appeared in a flash of flames in all her 8 year old glory. "Percy, is that you ?" " yes aunt its me" "thank the gods, I thought you were dead" "I cant die" "what do you mean you cant die?" "long story, I will tell you when we get out of here, first meet everyone" as the conversation was going on everyone was staring at us slack jawed "you better close your mouth or you will catch flies. Everyone meet Lady Hestia goddess of the hearth, home, architecture and a host of other things" Hestia looked surprised that I knew she was the goddess of architecture "How did you know?, people usually think its Athena." "I did some research , now Hestia meet the flock and my current girlfriend Joanna. The blonde, grouchy and bossy one is Max" "heyyy, i am not bossy" "the one that pretends he is dark and mysterious is Fang, the dude tries but he's got nothing on Nico" Hestia giggled at the statement " The blind one is Iggy, cool guy" "the cute black one that talks a lot is Nudge, but come to think of it I haven't heard her voice often lately, well moving on the blond boy that is currently drooling at you is Gazzy" "uhmmmmmm" I laughed at Gazzy's obliviousness "Gazzy, in case you didn't hear, she's my AUNT, moving on, AGAIN, the little cutie is angel" Hestia looked at her and smiled "nice try honey but you cant get into my head, heck even Hera can't so don't waste your time" Hestia said kindly "and finally this is my girlfriend Joanna but we just call her Jo, important note" " let me guess you aren't completely human" " bingo, the flock is a human-avian mix, Jo is a human-spider mix and finally you have me, the human-cuttlefish-gazelle-phoenix mix" "so that's where your immortality comes from" "well no need explaining it later since you've figured it out. well Hestia we need a place to stay and I can only trust you and Ares, so can we get a place to crash" "do you really need to ask, everybody hold hands and close you eyes, we are leaving here, and angel like I told you, you can't probe my mind" "Angel" Max scolded, Angel just looked sheepishly.

Everyone did as Hestia said an when we opened our eyes, WHOA didn't cover what we saw, it was a mansion, a huge freaking mansion with a pent house, a fountain and beautiful flowers, the interior was even more amazing "six floors a basement, a tennis and basketball court at the back, a swimming pool, two elevators and the penthouse, also the penthouse is for Percy, the rest of you should choose you own rooms, first floor is the living room, second floor is the first set of rooms, third floor is the other set of rooms, fourth floor, the gym, fifth floor meeting room, sixth floor, arcade, also basement is the lady cave. so why don't you all get settled in, pick your rooms, and in an hour I will call you for dinner" a bunch of ok's and yeah's were heard. I just walked up to the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse suite, before the doors closed, Jo stepped in " do you mind if I crash with you, I am not ready to sleep alone yet, after what happened to Conner " "ok fine by me, I understand". We got to the suite and it was HUGE and it had a view of a beautiful mountainside/forest and the sunset. I went to take long shower and while I was in the middle of it, Jo stepped in with me, nothing really happened we just made out and did a bit of foreplay, we just started dating and she was the most important person to me and I don't want it to seem that I am taking advantage of her. I climbed up to bed in just a pair of sweatpants and Jo joined me wearing my boxers and a shirt that I presumed Hestia left for me in the wardrobe, even when she was going to sleep, she looked absolutely stunning we snuggled in bed together, my arms around her and her head on my chest, for the first time in a long time, I felt ... Happy. but I wasn't naïve to think things would always be this way, especially for a demigod. I let out a deep sigh as Jo was snoring softly in her position.

This was going to be a long rest of my life.


	14. And so it begins

PERCY POV

I woke up from the light streaming in from the windows, and the first thing I saw was black hair with a streak of red, she started shifting "good morning, is there something on my face?"

"no nothings on your face"

"then why are you staring at me?"

"you are extremely beautiful that's all" as I said it, a blushed crossed her face

"stop teasing me Percy"

"I am not teasing you, if I didn't know any better, I might have mistaken you for a goddess"

"Good morning lovebirds, how was your sleep"

"fine aunt Hestia"

"breakfast is ready"

"ok we will be down in a minute"

"you heard her Percy, lets go take a shower and eat breakfast"

"ok I will see you in the shower"

"I will be waiting"

after we finished taking our shower and eating each others faces off, we got dressed and went to the dining room.

"ok, now that everyone is here, what would you all like to eat, just mention it, anything at all"

"anything?"

"yes my dear"

"aunt I for one would like blue pancakes"

"I will have what Percy's having"

"excuse me if you are Percy's aunt why are you younger than me, also what did he mean by you are a goddess, also if you are a goddess aren't you supposed to be all powerful and such, also what kind of goddess are you"

"Nudge" everyone said in unison

"I am so sorry for her behaviour" max said

"I would like to eat cereal" gassy said

"me too" Iggy said

"same thing for me"

"and me"

"I am not hungry" fang said

"Percy, if you had know Hestia for so long, why didn't you call her since"

"I couldn't, there was a mythological barrier, and all my ties to Olympus has been cut"

"what do you mean your ties were cut and what is Olympus"

"honestly its none of your business"

"so we are keeping secretes now huh"

"yeah we are, Hestia can you call Ares by noon, I need a word" I took my pancakes and left the dining room

"well that went well"

"fang dear, that is still a sore subject for him"

"why is it, what happened to him?"

"its not my place to tell, but I want you to know that he wasn't always like this"

"angel, do you have any luck getting into his head?", Fang asked

"even if she tried, Percy is still half-god and he is also the son of the sea, you cant get into his head".

LINEBREAK

I was in the porch of the house and started getting angry all of a sudden, this alerted me to the presence of Ares "Lord Ares" "good to see you are alive Punk, your auras different what happened?" "well I got kidnapped by a group of mortals, got experimented on, became part fish,part gazelle and part phoenix" "well that sucks" "Lord Ares i am a bit rusty and i was wondering if you would train me" "well we would have to schedule it because of Aphrodite, but i wouldnt miss a chance to beat the shit out of you though" "ok then tomorrow you can tell me what time works for you" "ok Punk, got to go" that said, he flashed away.

LINEBREAK

the next I was awoken by a big bucket of ice cold water thrown to my face even if it didn't really affect me, it still jolted me awake

"What the fuck" I shouted, I looked up at my disturber and surprisingly saw Ares

"Get up punk, time to train"

"train?, but the sun isn't out yet and yesterday you said I should tell you what time worked for me. we didn't agree on this"

"true, but I changed my mind"

"you changed your mind?" I asked incredulously

"yeah , got a problem with that"

"uhm yeah"

"look punk you either get up now and every time I tell you or you find another teacher"

"fine, lets go"


	15. Rebirth

PERCY POV

I wouldn't call myself a sore loser but Ares was owning me and I didn't like it, At all...he feinted to the left,i fell for it.

"Kid,you are getting sloppy,way sloppy,how i wish you fought like this when you were twelve,oh i would have had a good time killing you...well i don't really care at least i get to beat you up and that's interesting".

"Hahaha,enjoy yourself while you can...wait isn't that why i told you to train me in the first place"

"I thought you would be bad but not this bad. Kid,another issue is your scent is overwhelming,find something to do about that".

"What can i do about it?".

"If i knew wouldn't i have told you,ask Hestia she's the one who pays attention to all those i do know is how to improve your horrible swordplay. Think of the weakest you've been in you life".

I thought about the time Connor took the bullet for Jo while we were escaping from the school, I could have prevented him for dying but i was too slow,too weak.

"That makes you angry doesn't it,now channel that anger and you get the blessing of Ares".

I was angry, angry at the gods, angry at Poseidon, angry at my mother,angry at Annabeth, angry at the bitch who shot connor, angry at the school, angry that i was hungry. The winds picked up,my fingers started turning to talons,my left arm was ablaze and i was glowing red.

"That's it,kid".

I lashed out my wings and with a giant flap I took to the sky where I could heard a dull boom...I was flying, I didn't know where, I didn't know why it just seemed the right thing to do and then i was falling, and I wasn't doing it gracefully. I some how steered myself back to where we were training and crash landed in front of Ares.

"Goodbye kid, duty calls".

"More like Aphrodite calls" I groaned out.

"Yeah yeah whatever, avert your eyes punk"

With that he disappeared with the lingering smell of blood and metal in the air. I succumbed to my tiredness and just went unconscious.

When i woke up it was in my bed, and from where I was i saw Jo stripping, probably getting ready for a shower, I just couldn't help myself, I stood up and silently bounded over to her, i wrapped my arms around her waist and trailed kisses across her neck earning moans from her, I used one hand to fondle her breast and i slipped a finger of the other in her awaiting pussy drawing a gasp from her, as i was about to continue the door swung open with Max coming in and quickly going out when she saw our compromising position.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Hestia is calling everyone down for dinner"

"Ok Max, we'll be there in a bit"

"NOW" we heard hestia shout from downstairs, how her voice was able to travel that far both amazed and scared me.

"Ok ok we are coming, babe, i am going to head down so hestia doesn't come up here demanding our heads"

"Ok" she said still flustered from our little moment.

Dinner went normally, while I was eating, I remembered my conversation with Ares.

"Hestia while I was training with Ares, he said something about my scent being overwhelming, what does that mean, and what can I do about it?"

"That true when you were banished, remember that Hectate was ordered to increase your scent, that was so monsters could find and kill you faster"

"You were banished, why, from where, what did you do?"

"None of your business Max"

"Oh it is my business"

"Except your name is Percy, it's not. So Hestia what can I do about it"

"Well only Hectate can help you, and I doubt she will"

"Oh she will, I will make sure I "convince" her, I fact let me go and get her now"

"Are you crazy, if you summon her here you jeopardize this location"

"Oh that's right, then I will go to Central Park"

"No that's too close to the Olympians"

"I know but guess what, I have run out of fucks to give, how far is Central Park from here any way?"

"Very far"

"Why where exactly are we"

"Ireland" she said simply.

"Ohhhhhh, ok that just gives me a chance to try something out"

"What?" Jo asked

"You'll see", with that I did something I regretted immediately, I tapped into Gaea's power, remember when I first tried and ran into a wall well this time I broke through the wall, and I felt power, power so great I felt life an ant being compared to the universe, and on instinct I absorbed it.

It was like I was transported to another dimension, I know I should be used to pain by now but this was on another level, it couldn't be described, it was unphatomable, uncomprehendable, and generally unbearable, I felt like I was dying which I probably was but the I thought "I was too crazy to die" so I endured for what felt like an eternity, I watched what looked like streams of color enter my mouth and nose and later on my eyes, my skin started to burn, my wings lashed out and my feathers started falling off along with every hair on my body, skin was burnt off, my blood vaporized, along with all my other organs, my bones were withering. I was loosing my self, and instead of fighting and trying to keep it together, I embraced it and slowly the light converged and formed the outline of a body and slowly every thing was beginning to come back, my bones seemed to be made out of fusion between precious metals, rocks, sand and plants, but the weirdest thing was it it was liquid and my bones weren't white, I couldn't admire/continue to be grosses out for long because my organs started reforming and silver ichor was flowing through my veins, but my heart was last, the skin was formed and something phenomenal happened, my heart beated and I knew it reveburated everywhere on Earth, I opened my eyes, a new primordial was born,and the only thought on my mind was why aren't my bones white.


	16. The Lighting Thief

I realized that I wasn't in the dinning room where I most likely passed out when I looked around, I noticed Jo asleep at the base of the bed, I struggled to get up and as I did Hestia walked in.

"What are you doing up, even immortals need rest, what were you even thinking attempting something like that."

"Honestly, I wasn't thinking"

"That much was obvious" she smiled softly at me "so how are you feeling"

"Worse than terrible"

Suddenly Hestia bowed down "All hail Perseus Jackson, the betrayed, Primordial of Earth"

That actually felt good to hear.

"Rise my loyal subject"

"Don't get cocky else you end up like Zeus"

"I was just kidding, so how long was I out"

"A week Max said walking into the Room"

"Wow that long?"

"yeah that long"

Well that explains why my limbs were asleep, if I am the primordial of Earth, then there are some things I have to check out, with a lot of effort I stood up, max and Hestia rushed to help me.

"Perseus I told you to rest"

"if my theory is correct, I will never have to rest again, take me out side."

It took a while for me to get out side, but as soon my feet touched the ground, it was like I drank a million red bulls, I was on a fucking sugar high, and I was loving it, I imagined a dagger forming in my hands and chunks of rocks flew into my hand and formed the dagger, I cut a long gash across my arm, and dirt crawled up my arm and healed me, I whipped out my wings and dare I say that they were magnificent, feather that changed color as light struck them, the tips were made of metals, bones that I am pretty sure are made of diamonds, generally they were beautiful, with a powerful flap I was in the sky, and it felt weird, like I didn't belong which I didn't but who gave a rats ass, definitely not me.

I could feel Hestia and Max, I could feel every damn thing that walked,grew and crawled on earth, I could also feel the pollution and harm done, but I wasn't psycho enough ťo kill everyone on it, if I did the world would be boring, I could endure a lot of things but boredom wasn't one of them.

After admiring everything, I flew back down, although I wanted to go to Hectate, but now I doubt I needed to.

Now all I needed was a weapon befitting me, and the best smith I knew hated my guts, there and then I had and Idea, it was crazy but I was 2% sure it would work. It was time to steal the master bolt.

As I landed I summoned Ares and Hestia, although it was foolhardy they still went along with it. So we devised a plan, when Zeus was out in the mortal world, Ares would sneak me to Olympus but since I was an immortal, I had to take one of the flock with me, so I chose Fang, much to the disappointment of Max, all we needed to do was wait for Ares signal, and lucky for us, the signal came that day, guess Zeus couldn't keep it in his pants for long.

Ares teleported us to his palace, and since Olympus was technically Earth, I had no problem bypassing the guards and appearing in his chambers, and the it was in all its glory, the master bolt, I knew if me or Fang touched it, it would set off an alarm so I used my powers as a primordial to levitate it to where we stood, as soon as Fang grabbed it the alarm was set off but we quickly sank into the ground and appeared in Ares's palace, as soon as felt us enter he teleported us back.

Immediately we got back I sank the bolt in the ground for safe keeping, now all we needed to do was to wait for Zeus to realize the bolt was gone and throw a bitch fit, and by my calculations that would be tomorrow.

That night I ate dinner and slept with an arachnid beauty beside me and woke up feeling good about that day, as I got downstairs Hestia informed me that Zeus called a meeting and she had already told him she knew someone who could find it for him for the right reward, and Zeus promised to pay anything, it was all going according to plan.

Later that day I put on a pair of skinny jeans, a black shirt and a pair of Vans and told Hestia I was ready to go confront Zeus.

Hestia POV

I arrived in the throne room to see Zeus sulking, this plan would work perfectly.

"Zeus?"

"What is it Hestia?" he asked harshly

"I think I have a solution to your Bolt problem"

At this he perked up " What is it, tell Me" he practical roared.

"Okay, I will but you must swear on the Styx that no harm will come to him"

"okay I swear on the river Styx that no harm will come to what ever help Hestia is bringing"

"Okay, now that's done, call the council"

Immediately I finished uttering the statement, sparks flew out of his finger tips and into the sky, in a few minutes the council was seated.

"Why did you summon us father, have you found the bolt?"

"No I haven't, but my darling sister said she knows someone who can find it, by the way,whoever this person is mustn't be harmed"

"Why?"

"I swore on the Styx, Hestia we don't have all day"

"okay, Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls I present to you your help, Apollo drumroll please?"

"Okay aunt" He said awkwardly.

"Perseus Jackson, son of the sea,Primordial of Earth and Mercenary with a mouth"

Gasps rang through out the throne room, and the ground started shaking violently and eventually split open, and sitting on a throne made of Earth and precious metals rising from the ground was Percy in all his sarcastic glory.

"Hello guys, Miss me?"


	17. A phone with games

PERCY POV

"Hello guys, Miss me?". I said with a huge grin on my face, I am going to have so much fun them.

"Hestia what is he doing here, he should be dead, why have you decided to betray Olympus"

"Quiet Brother" she said with venom dripping from her voice "I did not betray Olympus, instead I am doing you a favor, one you don't even deserve, and if you think of any funny business remember you swore on the Styx"

"Zeusey Zeusey Zeusey, long time no see, like I said earlier, miss me? Not waiting for a response I continued talking

"I heard you have a bolt problem, and the funny thing is, I know where it is."

"Where is it son"

"As I was saying before I was interrupted by that stupid being, I know-

"Watch your mouth boy, I am still your Father"

Without even sparing him a glance I kept talking

"Zeus, in exchange for your Bolt I want Hepheatus"

"Foolish boy, you want a god, what for?" Hepheatus was watching the exchange with keen eyes.

"None of your business, oh and Zeus I need your answer before nightfall"

"Why, is the son of Poseidon scared of failing, well you should be"

"well its either that or I heard the person with it plan on throwing it to Tartatus tonight to fuel the rise of an immortal, I'm not quite sure, my memory is a little foggy, but I'm pretty sure it's the latter. Well were done here when you decide tell Hestia, she knows how to reach me. Adios Motherfuckers."

"you insolent m-

Before he could finish, I had already sank into the ground, damn this is going to be fun.

By noon Hestia appeared smiling which could only mean one thing, Zeus accepted the deal, first i would build up the suspense by making them wait a few hours.

I got to the throne room smiling.

" OK boy I have made my decision, you can have Hephaestus in exchange for my bolt."

"What! Father you can't be serious"

"Quiet boy I have made my decision"

"Well good to know because I am the lightning thief" that said I summoned the bolt from the ground and tossed it to him, everyone in the throne room was dumbfounded.

"Well Hephaestus let's be on our way" with that I forcefully sank Hephaestus and myself into the ground teleporting us home. When we resurfaced Hephaestus immediately summoned his hammer and set it ablaze.

"Easy there bro, you are bound to me now remember, hurt me and you FADE" I told him slowly, he just grunted and slowly lowered the hammer.

"You aren't here forever, only till you help me get something done"

"What would that be"

"Nothing much, just creating the most powerful weapon known to the immortal world"

Hephaestus stared at me looking for any sign of fibbing, but when he saw I was serious, he bust out laughing, he laughed so hard I thought he was going to die, when he calmed down he looked me dead in the eye and said No.

"Why"

"Because I cant, I would need the help of the elder cyclops and incase you didn't know, Kampe has them jailed in Tartarus."

"I thought they faded"

"That's what Zeus made every one think"

"Why"

"Because they created his bolt and he wants them all to himself, that sefish Bastard"

"Immortals don't need to eat right"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"No reason, Hestia!"

"Yes Percy" she replied appearing in front of me

"I need a phone filled with every interesting game known to man"

"Why don't you ask Hephaestus, he's right there"

"Oh silly me I forgot" with a snap of his fingers a phone appeared in my hand.

"Samsung galaxy S9, 2 terabyte Memory space 9gb RAM"

"Damn, I didn't know they made those"

"They don't"

"Well wish me luck"

"Percy where are you going"

"Somewhere I swore I would never go again" with that I stomped creating a fissure in the ground that radiated evil, without waiting for Hestia to scolds me or try to talk me out of it, I jumped in, Tartarus here I come.

Line Break

I have been falling for 9 days straight and thank goodness for the phone, if not I would have died of boredom. I saw the ground approaching and I braced for impact, I slowly climbed out of the crater I created when landing, coincidentally I handed where the doors of death used to be, I spotted Tartarus's palaces on the horizon and started my trek there.

Rule number one of Tartarus, the air stinks so bring an oxygen tank, rule number two, looks are always deceiving so I don't know, be prepared?.

I have been walking for what felt like hours, and those hours haven't been fun, the only reprieve I have is the monster attacks, but they were too easy to deal with, finally I reached the gates, and I was surrounded by monsters ranging from Hellhound's to shades to drakons and every monster in between, what is up with Tartarus and monsters, and without thinking I said something absolutely cliché I almost puked.

"Take me to your boss" it was cliché, but it got the job done, a few minutes later I was standing in front of a throne made of bones and a strange wine coloured metal and sitting on it was the scariest being in the universe, clad in a double breasted Armani suit with a cortex for a head, I was standing in front of Tartarus.

"So what brings you here boy, no being has ever escaped only to come back again or do you love this place that must, I must saw if you do, it gets boring after a few millennia" curiosity laced his slowly said words

"You are right, I am here for some thing, I am here for the three elder Cyclops and also some of this wine coloured metal"

"Oh you want pit metal, well I wasn't expecting that, and as for the elder Cyclops the are east of here in the cave of doom"

"Could you be more unoriginal"

"Tell me about it"

"Wait a minute what's your price, and why are you being so calm and... friendly"

"My price shall be stated later, as for my behavior, let's just say its a thank you for ending Gaea, she was such a bitch, very good fucker but still a bitch, Chaos am I going to miss that pussy and those plump..

"Enough, enough, I get the picture"

"Trust me boy, you don't"

"OK can I get the pit metal"

"Of course" his vortex of a head glowed purple and slowly a the air in front of him thickened and a slab of metal the size of a baseball bat appeared in front of me.

"Careful boy, direct contact with it will drain your immortal essence slowly until you die"

"Well that's bad, I was hoping to make a weapon of it"

"You can if you create an alloy with it and another divine metal, it would still retain its essence draining properties, but the wielder would be immune to it, like this" he said and to demonstrate he brought out his weapon, scythe made of an alloy of celestial bronze and pit metal, a gleaming work of art, with a ruby at the hilt and the carved skull of a small gruesome looking monster at the pommel, the weapon made me both scared and excited, he slashed a near by monster and instead of disintegrating, the golden gust was absorbed through the pommel of the scythe.

"Wow"

"Enough of the demonstration take it at your own risk"

Immediately I grabbed it I indeed felt it drain my energy it was very slow but it was obvious.

"Be gone" he teleported me to that I assumed was the cave of doom and as I approached I heard a screech and what sounded like the roar of a bear, Kampè.

We'll this was going to be interesting, with a grin my face, I charged


	18. A well deserved nap and An unplanned tri

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="051b46b5f83050b7717511614a1dcab8" PERCY POVbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Note to self, never, I mean never charge head first into a monster that has two acid dripping scimitars without a weapon, it will get you killed in a gruesome way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bbf5cc26597e2e0a33ea562c2d1983dd"All I could do was dodge and anytime I got insider her guard, her waist would turn to a very dangerous animal, so I was at a loss, then faster than I could blink, she cut off my arm, and that was my favorite arm too, nobody cuts off my favorite arm and gets away with it, and if you we're guessing, then yes it was my left arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1aec59eb64b58692306b3b4a7dfdf31f"Normally, if we were on land then killing her would be easy but weren't so I had only one option, the blessing of Ares, thinking of all the bad things that had happed to me which as you know were a lot my good arm was ablaze, I used the fire to burn the stump of my arm, as I was about to attack the flames became hotter and suddenly they were sucked into my arm, creating a tattoo that took my entire arm and part of my back, it was a tattoo of all the major battles since the dawn of time, as I was admiring them, Kampê was silently approaching me and slashed at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6d1a7315bc347fc99bf6dce173d33124"I would love to say I blocked or dodged, or even caught it between my teeth and broke it, but if I said that, I would be lying, her slash connected(span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"N/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"sorry/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"for/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"being/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"cliché/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"but/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"just/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"had/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"to/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"). /spanIt ran from my left eyebrow to my mid cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3218eb12734d3ea29215a57b61a45722"In a flash of anger I whipped out my wings and sent out a wave of hot metal feathers some missed but most didn't, I flew at a break neck speed and delivered a mean right hook, with my accelerated regeneration, my arm was already growing, I didn't let her recover as I continued bashing her head in with one arm, and soon her ugly face was even worse, I took one of her scimitars and severed her head in one swift motion, she gradually turned to golden dust, and I was faced with a new problem, what to do with the scimitars, maybe I will just give Max or Fang, I don't need it anyway. I walked a little further into the cave and I found the elder Cyclops hunched in a corner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a349c9cd591f23f1b78475bc590deaec""Get up were leaving"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2da4b99b6d04f61962bb7af6784c6a36""Who are you child?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5d6cfa4f90d9b9bf0298dfb790f4a28b"" Your new employer, but don't worry I am nothing like that ass Zeus"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6f7558cbce01cef47cd136eb70e10ded""So where are we going"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4f113e6636baf9e2e6ab5f9a2d3031d2""Home"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e058db25d0ca4f202bdf4c4e4138b963""Where is home?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aab9c2278082b78971065025e672d50b"" you ask too many questions"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="72f373cb5b7785a6c02fa9e47b09c613"Before he could ask another question we were whisked away. We appeared in Tartarus's palace, the three of them bowed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="44e3c96ead91a12c7b5b604873f894b1""So Tartarus you ready to tell me the errand you want me to run for you or what"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="88eae5099999577bb7b3c6a9ce560726""No" he said simply and teleported us to earth but unfortunately we appeared in a desert, as my feet made contact with the ground, the sand crawled up my hand and formed a new one and thankfully this one was made of flesh and bone not sand. I teleported us to the safehouse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9064bd05d89012a4c9f44c128a485dfc""Honey I'm home". Next thing I know I get hit by a vicious right hook./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0973bc0e974666deaa34259714f8fa78"Jo was looking at me with absolute fury in her eyes then she kissed me/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="75a391f6b2799fa465b5de23f0f31df0"" I guess Hestia told you everything "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b7d76fd7f2b054caea2e15ecfe71fa62""Yes she did, what were you thinking, in fact forget that I asked that"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b949ec40cc20b1265a670ae6ce67c858""Perseus, you did it, you brought them back" Hephaestus was actually beaming./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b835b7735b0fd7fb7314f334856784f8""Yeah nothing is impossible for the p man"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="449c7fc65d17ece2fa6db28d8c2e6f58"Everyone gave me disapproving looks/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26acbf369990ec5e2df90b2d747a3a4d""Too corny"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6c3b9d9569c660ba63905428797da5f8""Just a bit" Jo said then followed it up with a kiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="100c7beb79389be7b172eb46b5327100""Hey where is Max and the rest of the flock"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="da1f260632f9f610547b09b920a1a860""Flying, don't know where to though, but they should be back any minute"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8a6a3a49d1d97ed242b6909252be31e4""Perseus we would need a workshops"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0535eff7c43a0530ab482418d9ac4b07""How about the basement"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8460ab75b87e87f61f893e4971903919""The basement, the basement, you want I Hephaestus the god of forges to work in a basement?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c4ceb563a5a3928bc8bf152854016e44""Yeah"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6961228b8ab11131b81c64423dd510d0""Uhn No"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f243bcf269b5a098d68bc033522a5993""OK then I'll make something, sheesh, so needy"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="601f1dcf1d68cac9aac80b26b3462793"I went out back and erected a four story slab of rock/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6ce4b98081607a0ecef3d58be7676a4f""That's it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="11fbb7670231ea57a30a431f1c90472f""What I don't know how you would like it to be designed, plus you are a god you can always transform it into what ever you want, oh by the way the first ingredient in a delicious delicacy" I threw him the pit metal/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="31e55737a7f5a1716fd76be4294b7a32""Is this pit metal"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="423a3ff0f914ea48ef72cb1154cae323""Yeah how'd you know, oh sorry, kinda forgot you were the god of forges for a minute there, so if that will be all get to work then" I said going back into the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6e9e4016b6957d6f8bf32a84b1988358""Jo how long was I gone?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="68c577da0319e8738bd1b654925fccd6""A month"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b3b8e4c10c84e551d6a072bd9b42d57e""hmm, kinda thought it would be longer"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e2c799264dc830521b31c36d38442d4e""How long were you there?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d0fa04d499c9ab8da19ba049a3d911c4""A few hours at most"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2ed909720fa8bb6d7ba054748ecf5bb7""What, how"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2e5b11b1160ea2f6498707a2b02dc10f""Maaagic, welcome to my world baby girl, well I'm going to take a nap./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="84b286a90e46b8930f143fc5e47faeb5"Linebreak to after a long and deserving nap./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9190ad14362f69cfd61ac527241250e8"I woke up feeling energised, well that's a lie i woke up feeling shitty, i could keep sleeping for a week but enough of the ranting and to the reason i woke up, one word, Tartarus. That fucker doesn't know the appropriate time to ask for a repay a favour./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bd49cd6797244bbd1f1122b0dff0999c"He asked me to get his daughter out of a bad situation, where was his daughter you might ask, the answer is Africa, the hidden country Wakanda to be specific, I am thinking of taking Max and Fang with me, which reminds me i need to give Max the scimitars./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="49feefb85df559276f3e01587d72d765"" Oh Max, I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ed9f3d61a79cec2aa21278a4a1c648b1""What is it" she shouted back/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="998ca16c7c64fadb755694e692b39999""Meet me outside in 10 and bring Fang with you, Oh and wear something light we're going to Africa"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c2410d16475524e4d9a6dce51412ff52"We're going to Africa /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
